Adventure Time: Come along with me
by Jas0nGaming
Summary: A new version of Finn in a new universe. Finn and Jake make new adventures!


I was walking with my parents, we were going to an announcement I just wanted to hang with my friends but I was interested in the army and wanted to protect those I knew "Oh look a shop full of potions opened up!" I looked at it, It was simply boring brown and light brown like everything else on this part. Folks With Not that much money live here, everything is cheap and You can get an okay house for around $50 we can't live anywhere else since we aren't a wealthy family but I will explain how this place after. We kept on walking until we got there "Why would they have one here?" My father questioned my mom "Well I don't Know they always do em in other parts of Ooo" we watched it on tv but never got it live.

Honestly, I did not care why it was here but was happy, we were finally there everyone was standing "OH this might be interesting." My dad obviously didn't want to be here (and I might be changing my mind) **elsewhere **"Okay test 120 we are almost close to finding the true power of this thing" in a very feminine voice "okay everybody gets it ready!" You could see scientist all running around they had a giant weapon but it seemed it was shooting at a giant Box. the Box was huge it was also black looked like it was old

and looked like it had skulls drawn on it. "In three two one GO!" A blue laser came out of the weapon on to the box and shot at the black box for a minute then the box was the same no cracks, no sign of scratches "Ugh" Princess bubblegum was confused the scientists were looking at her she shouted at them "What the hell are you looking at!?" They all slowly looked away "This Bitch is crazy…" one whispered, one of them took their gas mask and it revealed someone… her brother "Bonnie you need to relax! I have never seen you this furious in years! Maybe we should take a break!" She was breathing heavily but started calming herself down. "Okay.." she whispered, she hugged her brother. the rest of the scientist just stared "_incest…."_ One had tried to whisper but failed and everyone heard it "Who said that!?" No one answered, Bonnie, was about to scream, but kept it inside "Go." She had said with no

emotion, they all were all confused, thoughts spiraled _is this a test? Are we gonna die? She must be joking. Must be a test. _She then said it a bit louder "Go!" They all ran out as fast as they could, "Bonnie maybe after the announcement you should get some rest." Bubba had suggested

"Okay." Bubblegum agreed "But after I will work on this, it is too important." "Okay," Bubba replied.

**Back with Finn**

We were all standing waiting for something. Before I left I saw one of my friends coming towards me "Hey fine!" a girl with blond hair like mines had said, "Hi Fiona!" I said back to her we hugged "So cuz what are you doing?" She asked, "just waiting." I responded back to her. "For what?" "The big gathering, or whatever." I had told her "That's boring, let's go!" I felt her hand pull mine, I felt the air on my face even though it was a few steps. I stopped myself at the perfect moment. "Everyone! Attention!" Everybody

looked to see Princess Bubblegum, "Today we are going to re-polish the poorer towns and villages in Ooo!" Everyone was clapping "we will start tomorrow and you will all live better lives!"

As she said this the black cube back at the candy kingdom was cracking green came out, Ahh! It screamed in agony as it crawled out it looked, like a woman… with green eyes, she said, "father I will free you!" She had pale skin, black hair, and green eyes. As she turned completely green, like fire. The Castle was destroyed. "You will be treated equally-" Princess bubblegum fell, as a building exploded "Ahh My leg!" "My son is bleeding out!" Can be heard in the background I ran with my parents, wind on my face, ashes everywhere some of it got in my eye. I fell screaming "Mom! Dad!" as loud as possible when the dust cleared I found my parents…. On the ground, I just looked and stared tears coming from my eyes they were both dead. I went on my knees saying "Wake up! Mom! Dad! Wake up now!" I was hoping they were okay I put my head down "whoever did this will die!" I continued to cry as I was hugging their corps.


End file.
